What If? 110, T, SamKurt & BrittanySantana
by closetgaydar
Summary: Kurt gets dumped by Blaine, Sam realizes that he loves Kurt, Brittany and Santana start to realize their true feelings, oh and they're all in a AP History Group Project together..
1. Chapter 1

"So how did you get into AP History?" He paused for a minute, "No offense, it's just that I never saw you in History last year."

In all seriousness, Sam didn't understand why he opted to take AP History over the Media class that Puck and Finn had signed up for, he had assumed he would be the only one that he really knew in the class, but was actually surprised when he saw Brittany outside the classroom.

"I took some summer classes, and this was the only open class this year," Brittany explained. Sam nodded, looking around, he hadn't actually spent a lot of time with Brittany, which seems odd since he dated Santana Lopez, and since they're basically joined at the hips.

'You know, your lips really aren't that Trouty, I don't know what Santana was singing about.' Sam slowly put his hands to his lips. 'I wouldn't work about it. There's always something that we don't like about ourselves.' Sam glanced at her, Brittany had a good heart, and he knew what that looked like, he liked to think his heart was pretty damn good.

They both sighed and smiled awkwardly, they couldn't get into the classroom because there was still another class in there, and Sam wasn't quite sure what to say to Brittany, or to anyone. 'So, did you do anything fun during the summer?'

Brittany smiled, obviously happy that the tension was broken once again. 'Not a whole lot, Santana and I spent a lot of time together, Kurt even joined us when we drove, on one of our famous day trips.' Brittany laughed, and looked around. 'Oh have you talked to him since they broke up?' Brittany asked looking at Sam, Sam was taken back. 'Who?'

'Blaine and Kurt apparently, or so Santana told me. She told me Blaine was distant or something, but Kurt said that he didn't think it was going to work...' Brittany went on about the rumors that Santana and her had talked about most of the summer, but all Sam could think about was that Kurt was single, he didn't know why it pleased him so much that Kurt was single. Sam looked off in the distance wondering why Kurt hadn't texted him, I mean he had helped him when he found out that Sam's family was living out in a Motel. He slung his backpack off and rubbing his right shoulder slightly, all of these textbooks, plus he was carrying an old walkman that he had found after he had to sell his iPod.

"Do you know anyone else that's going to be in the class Sam?" Sam glanced at her and shook his head, "No, I didn't expect to know anyone, i'm kind of relieved that you're here, now I have someone to sit next to," he said giving her a wide smile.

Brittany didn't return the smile. "Well, we can sit together today, but Santana's going to transfer into this class." Sam nodded, he was kind of disappointed but he knew how much Santana meant to Brittany.

The door finally opened to the classroom and a pile of children bitching and complaining piled out of the classroom. Sam caught the door before it slammed shut and held it open for Brittany. 'Well thank you.' Brittany said smiling, Sam returned the smile and followed behind her, they both sat at the front next to each other and before Sam put his bag down, Brittany had her binder out and was already set up to take everything in.

Sam slowly put his hands behind his head and leaned back, he was already tired and the class hadn't even begun, he looked up at the ceiling counting how many lights he could see, he smiled as he heard Brittany start humming the song she had written in New York, My Cup. The song was absurd, but he liked it enough to tap his feet gently to her humming.

'Britt!' A voice came from the door, Sam quickly turned around and saw Kurt Hummel standing there. He found himself smiling, he was wearing something fashionable, but he walked in and stood next to Brittany, 'Santana told me you were in this class.' He looked over at Sam and smirked at him slightly, 'Hey Sam.' Sam waved his hand at Kurt.

'Have a good summer Kurt?'

Kurt shrugged. 'Could have been better you?'

Sam nodded. 'Well, I'm pretty sure i'll never ever spend another night in a motel after this shit is done.' Kurt laughed. 'Well you two,' standing behind both Brittany and Sam putting a hand on both of their shoulders, 'Since you didn't save me a seat i'm going to sit in the back, i'll see you after class.' He left and went to the back.

Sam couldn't explain it but he felt so relaxed when his hand had touched his shoulder, he was embarrassed, but when he left he felt disappointed.

Never mind that. Next week Brittany would be sitting next to Santana and Sam would be sitting next to Kurt.

The class itself was fairly interesting, the teacher seemed to know his stuff and he even mentioned Avatar at one point in which Sam clapped loudly. They were told out right that there was a major group project and that the groups could be as big as 5 to 6 people, after the class was dismissed Kurt, Brittany and Sam all got together.

'Well this is perfect, Santana, Brit, Kurt and I can all be in a group.' Kurt clapped and nodded, and Brittany nodded.

"I'll tell Santana, we're suppose to meet up today because..' Brittany paused. 'Um, some other project we've been working on, which totally reminds me, i've gotta go and you know, get to it.'

Kurt watched Brittany leave. 'Well, now that's figured out.' Sam laughed and nodded. 'They'll do the work though, right?'

Kurt hesitated.

'Well Brittany will try, Santana will stand around and just bitch, but we've got each other so I guess that's something.' Sam laughed.

He noticed that Kurt wasn't his usual bubbly self and it had to be because of the break up and he looked at Kurt and patted his shoulder. 'Hey, there's someone out there for every one.' Kurt nodded.

Sam didn't know why it happened, he didn't know what came over him but he gave Kurt a hug, he was telling himself it was because he knew what Kurt was going through, but deep down it was because he wanted to hug Kurt, he wanted to see what he smelt like, and he held on to him for a good 3 minutes.

'Feel better now?'

Kurt was speechless and nodded. 'You probably shouldn't have done that.'

Sam waved his hair back. 'Pfft, who cares, i live in a hotel and I have a mouth like a trout. Hugging another guy is the least of my problems.'

Kurt smiled.

Sam looked into his eyes. Kurt was his friend, one of the many people who helped him when he was to afraid to tell anyone about his situation, but it was at that point, while he watched Kurt walk away, that he thought, What if, What if they were more than friends.

"Time will tell."


	2. Chapter 2

Breadstix was never busy on Wednesday nights, there were a few older couples, but no one of real importance was ever there. Brittany was fully aware of this and was part of the reason she had invited Santana out, it wasn't a date, Brittany knew that. It felt like one, and Santana had even briefly accidentally referred to it as a date. The situation itself was different as well, whenever they were on the cheerios and they had gone out with a guy, they would sit together, but tonight they sat across from one another, so it felt like a date.

"So is AP History absolutely dull, Britt?" Santana said staring at Brittany twirl her straw in her glass of milk. "Sort of, not that I was really paying attention." Santana laughed, "Well that wouldn't be a first." Brittany shook her head, "No it wasn't because of that, Sam wouldn't stop turning around. At first I thought he kept looking at the clock, but then I realized the clock was exactly in front of us."

"What was he looking at?" Santana asked gently, sipping at her iced tea, not taking her eyes off of Brittany. Brittany shrugged, she rubbed her hands together and looked around before looking at Santana again, "At first I thought he was staring at Kurt, but then that wouldn't make any sense,' she took a brea and turned her head suddenly, 'but then again when Kurt came up to us earlier they seemed sort of chummy, and he was interested that Klaine broke up.'

Santana eye balled her, 'Klaine? Did you just mash their names together?' Brittany nodded eagerly. 'Yeah, Quinn taught me how to do it, you know just like the celebrities do it in the magazines.' Santana looked at her amazed, well more so than normal. She had told Brittany this wasn't a date, but in all honesty it was a date, and now that they were here she wasn't afraid, the atmosphere was pleasant and it was something she had dreamed about for quite a while.

She reached for Brittany's hand and held it gently, she was sort of shocked that Brittany wasn't surprised at this apparent big step but instead a smile crept across Brittany's face. 'So what would our name be?' Brittany stopped and Santana could tell she was in deep thought, a smile crept across Santana's face.

'Leirce?' Santana shook her head in disgust, 'Nah, that sounds to much like Lice and i'm proud to sa-' Brittany put her hand up stopping Santana from finishing her sentence.

'How about Brittana?' Santana nodded in agreement. 'Sort of sounds like Titanic.' Brittany laughed in agreement. 'The unsinkable ship!' Santana laughed at this and smiled at Brittany still holding her hand tightly.

'Mind you, it did sink..' Santana trailed off in thought. 'Wait. Is Sam gay?' Brittany shook her head. 'I don't know, I'm not the one who dated him.'

Santana scratched her head gently. 'Well I do have amazing gaydar. I didn't sense anything.'

Brittany started laughing. 'Oh gosh, it sounds like you're some type of superhero.' Santana smiled at her and sipped some more of her ice-tea.

They waitress had finally brought there food out and Santana was still holding on to Brittany's hand, she had always envisioned that holding a hand while eating would be difficult, but I guess when you're with the girl you're in love with it isn't. It was easy, and enjoyable.

'Is your gaydar tingling San? Because the gay's just walked in.' Brittany said laughing, Santana looked at her, 'I thought we were already here..' Brittany winked at her and nodded over to Kurt and Sam who had just walked into Breadstix.

'Oh god they're totally holding hands, or maybe they're just really close.'

Santana rolled her eyes, 'Like that's any less gay.'

Sam and Kurt waved at them and got to the table just in time. 'Hey girls.' Santana smiled at both of them still eating and still holding Brittany's hand, she knew this was the real test, if she could do this in front of the apparent gays she could actually do it in front of others, she knew she could.

Sam smirked, 'Kurt and I just ran into each other we're both getting something to go, you know we want to start on that big project.'

Santana was eating and muttered, 'Well that's just convenient.' Sam turned his head to Santana. 'What?'

Santana looked up with her mouth full, chewed and swallowed gently wiping her face. 'I just said that Breadstix is very convenient for things like that.'

Sam nodded and looked at Kurt who just smiled back. Kurt sighed slightly, 'We do need to get together though and you know get stuff done, hell we can have a slumber party.' Brittany looked over at Santana and shook her head gently. 'We will totally hang out at school, Santana and I really don't do Slumber Parties, well not anymore, not ever since Quinn's mother caught us-'

"Never mind about that Britt, we really don't need to know, we'll just go and we'll see you tomorrow?' They both nodded as they watched them leave.

'They are totally fucking each other.' Santana laughed. Brittany winked. 'Well if they aren't now, they will be.'

Santana nodded in agreement. 'Those trouty lips must have been made for something, they obviously weren't made for anything lady engineered.' They both laughed at the same time.

'Hey. You never let go of my hand.' Santana looked into her eyes. 'Why should I? This is a date isn't it?'

Brittany smiled leaning over and kissing her forehead slightly.

'Kum.'

Santana looked up startled, it wasn't exactly what she was expecting to hear, you know an I Love You was the more typical sentiment.

'Maybe later Brittany..' Brittany giggled. 'No silly, that's what they're name would be. Get it? Kurt/Sam equals Kum.'

Santana looked at her desert she was sharing with Brittany. 'In more ways than one..'

There eyes met and they both winked at each other.


End file.
